


Basement games

by Adara_Rose



Series: Seashelly Fictober 2018 [22]
Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017)
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinktober 2018, Light BDSM, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Rose/pseuds/Adara_Rose
Summary: "The basement" is code for "playroom"... and Jefferson is waiting eagerly for his Dom to come home and do just that - play.





	Basement games

Jefferson got the text around lunch. It only consisted of one word, but it was enough to have him distracted all afternoon.  _ Basement. _ They both knew what it meant, after all. It meant that Shelly was expecting him to be there when he got home, on his knees, naked, on the cold basement floor. Then they’d… play.

  


When he got home, Jefferson almost forgot to lock the front door in his haste. He had to get upstairs, undress, put his clothes away, shower, prepare himself (“plenty of lube, pet.”), and get down into the basement before Shelly came home. And he didn’t know when the other man would be home. But if he wasn’t ready, that’d result in another punishment.

  


He took his time to fold his clothes neatly, however. It was a thing Shelly was very particular about — clothing was to be cared for, and so were Boys. Even the naughty ones.  _ Especially  _ the naughty ones.

  


Once he got to the playroom, he wondered if he dared using the red silk pillow to kneel on. He wasn’t sure what mood Shelly would be in when he got home, and they’d had that row the night before… best not risk it, Jefferson decided and fell to his knees. The floor dug into his skin, but he ignored it in favor of attaching and adjusting the cock cage he knew Shelly loved him wearing. He had to make sure to get it on before he got too aroused; he was already hardening from the anticipation of what Shelly was going to do to him. What he  _ hoped _ Shelly would do to him. After that, it was easy to put on his favorite collar and attach the thin chain that accompanied it to the cage, forcing his head down. Clasping his hands behind his back, he waited.

  


\---

  


Shelly was both tired and excited as he came home. He knew what to expect; his Boy knew better than to disobey him. Taking it slow, he went upstairs to get changed out of his work clothes and into a pair of jeans, choosing to forego underwear. He wasn’t going to need them anyway. That was also the only thing he put on.

Leisurely, he walked down both flight of stairs to the basement, looking at the playroom door in amusement. It was still slightly open; clearly, Jefferson had hurried to make sure to be ready when he got home. Pushing the door fully open, he stood for a moment and admired the view. His Boy was on his knees, facing away from the door. The dim light from the strip lights made his skin glow, making his beauty unearthly. 

He moved forward, close enough to stroke dark locks.

“How long have you been waiting?” He asked and Jefferson shivered.

“I don’t know, Sir.” He replied, his voice already hoarse with desire.

“Hmm.” Shelly walked around him, noting with satisfaction that both the collar and the cage were in place. “Stand.”

Jefferson stood slowly, legs slightly shaky from having knelt on the floor. He kept his hands behind his back since he had not been giving permission to move them.

Shelly led him over to one of his favorite places in the room, the one where a set of handcuffs hung from a heavy chain. They were high enough that Jefferson had to stretch, but not high enough to cause pain. 

“Hands above your head, boy,” Shelly ordered and was immediately obeyed. Jefferson gasped as his hands were fitted into the handcuffs, but made no attempt to protest. However, he felt some relief when the chain holding his head down was removed.

“Can you breathe?” Shelly asked gently, a finger under his chin forcing his face up a little, so they could look each other in the eye.

“Yes, sir” he whimpered in response.

“What’s your safe word?” 

“Jumanji, Sir.”

That earned him a caress. 

  


“Have you been good for me?” Shelly asked, still looking at him with those impossibly beautiful dark eyes. Jefferson thought back to the argument the night before. It’d mostly been his fault, he’d thrown a fit. It was due to stress at work, and idiotic superiors, and too long shifts, but still. To be completely honest, he’d been acting out of sorts for about a week, snapping at Shelly and all around being an ass. He was paying for it now. And he was very happy to pay.

“N-no, sir.” He admitted quietly.

“What was that?”

“No, sir.”

“That’s right. You’ve been misbehaving, Boy. I think we need to rectify that.” 

Shelly walked away from him then, over to the toy chest that stood by the wall. He opened it, rummaged for a moment, then chose an item. As he returned to where Jefferson stood, unable to do anything but wait in breathless anticipation, Jefferson could see what he was holding. It was a suspension rod, made for this sort of game. Each side had a cuff, the insides lined with soft fabric. It was made to clasp each knee, forcing his legs apart as far as he could bear.

  


Shelly admired the view. Jefferson was completely at his mercy now, suspended from the ceiling, legs forced apart. His skin was flushed, his mouth hung half open as he gasped for breath. It was fascinating how just the act of rendering him helpless could be such a turn-on for his young lover. He went back to the toy chest, this time choosing one of their favorite toys. The leather strap was broad, almost two inches, and he wrapped one end around his hand several times, securing a good grip. Then he returned, walking around Jefferson until he stood behind him. 

“Now, you are going to count.” He said in a soft tone and heard Jefferson draw a shaky breath.

“Yes, sir” the younger man replied obediently and Shelly raised his hand.

  


The first strike was over Jefferson’s lower back, and it had the anticipated result. He jerked, as if being electrocuted, a frantic moan falling from his lips.

“One, sir!”

The second strike struck that perfect ass, and so did the following four. With each strike, Jefferson’s voice got a little more desperate as he kept count, calling out the numbers.

Once he got to eighteen, Jefferson was nigh-on sobbing, pushing his hips back to meet the strap, his cries frantic.

“Are you sorry, pet?” He stroked Jefferson’s ass, reveling in the heat of his reddened skin.

“Yes! Oh, God! I’m sorry! Oh,  _ Sir!” _

Shelly thought for a moment, then he left his trembling, whimpering lover and went over to the toy chest. He picked out his favorite dildo and returned.

“Fuck yourself” he ordered as he pushed it into Jefferson’s willing ass. Jefferson keened but obeyed. He pushed his hips back, then forward, then back again, the dildo sliding in further with ever push. Once it was all the way in, Shelly pressed a rewarding kiss to Jefferson’s sweaty neck. 

“There, now you’re behaving,” he praised as he stroked Jefferson’s heaving stomach.

“Sir!” Shelly could feel the boy’s excitement, even though he was kept from finding any sort of pleasure. He used the dildo to fuck him with slow, sure movements, enjoying the way his boy’s moans sounded sounding more and more like desperate cries with every thrust. 

“So good for me” he crooned as he finally pulled it out, and Jefferson sagged in his bonds. He was whimpering, entire body trembling.

  


The scream he let out when Shelly penetrated him and started fucking him with quick, hard strokes, was positively beautiful. 


End file.
